Hermana Oscura
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Existen personas que utilizan armaduras de palabras como es el caso de Rhaenys y hay personas que las utilizan de verdad como Visenya Targaryen. Este fic participa del Reto #23: Condiciones del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Reina: Visenya Targaryen.


**Hermana Oscura **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #23: Condiciones del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

**Condición: **Reina.

**Personaje: **Visenya Targaryen.

* * *

Visenya Targaryen despierta cuando el sol aparece en el horizonte y su piel es acariciada por el color dorado del mismo. Su doncella ha corrido nuevamente las cortinas cuando le ha dicho claramente que detesta despertar con la luz del sol dándole en el rostro. Aegon le ha dicho que tenga paciencia con la muchacha ya que es nueva, pero Visenya no se caracteriza por tener paciencia.

Extiende su mano y se encuentra con que el lado izquierdo de la cama está completamente vacío. Su mano se cierra en torno a las mantas, formando un puño y tratando de reprimir un grito de impotencia. No es la primera vez que Aegon espera a que se duerma para escaparse en dirección a la habitación de Rhaenys y Visenya maldice a su hermana por estar en el pensamiento de él, aún cuando está en el lecho con ella.

Se pone de pie y cierra las cortinas con fuerza, haciendo que la habitación quede sumida en penumbras de repente. La puerta se abre y por ella entra su doncella, una chica bastante pequeña para su edad, con una bandeja llena de alimentos.

—Buenos días, mi señora —dice la muchacha y coloca en la mesita, la bandeja.

—Has vuelto a abrir las cortinas y te he dicho que no me gusta despertar con el sol molestándome —responde Visenya y sus rasgos duros parecen intensificarse aún más.

La muchacha balbucea una disculpa.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, mi señora. Su hermana me pide continuamente que abra sus cortinas, porque disfruta de la luz del sol —explica—. Olvidé que a usted le desagrada.

—Espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar —contesta ella—. Porque no tendrás una nueva oportunidad.

—Como usted diga, mi señora.

Visenya observa la bandeja que la doncella le ha traído y su ceño se frunce considerablemente.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto que me has traído? —pregunta con evidente enfado, mientras levanta un racimo.

—Son uvas recién cosechadas, mi señora.

—Nuevamente te has confundido —murmura—. Es a Rhaenys a quien le gustan las uvas, yo las aborrezco. Ahora vete a buscar algo de mi agrado, antes que me arrepienta y te de cómo desayuno a Vhagar.

El terror se ve reflejado en los ojos castaños de la doncella por unos breves segundos. Convertirse en la comida de un dragón, debe ser la pesadilla de cualquiera. Antes que Visenya pueda reclamarle por no acatar su orden, la muchacha sale de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies le permiten.

**~ º ~**

La doncella vuelve a traer la bandeja y los ojos de Visenya vuelven a escrutar los alimentos. Observa los cereales dorados como el amanecer, las manzanas verdes como las hojas de los árboles y el pan recién horneado que desprende un ligero vapor de horno.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, niña? —pregunta en dirección a la doncella.

—Que usted termine de desayunar para poder ayudarla a vestirse —responde.

Visenya suelta una carcajada, que lejos de sonar graciosa, suena como un relámpago que acaba de surcar los cielos.

—Ve a buscar algo productivo para hacer —ordena ella—. O mejor aún, ve a cepillar el cabello de Rhaenys. A ella le gusta que sus doncellas cepillen su cabello y le ayuden a vestirse.

La doncella pestañea confusa y Visenya agrega:

— ¡Vete de una vez!

La muchacha desaparece de su vista, antes de que su paciencia se agote. Visenya se lleva un trozo de pan a la boca y lo muerde con enfado. ¿Por qué Aegon tuvo que insistir para que Rhaenys y ella compartieran la misma doncella? Es claro que ambas tienen preferencias, completamente diferente a las preferencias de las otras. Lo más adecuado sería tener una doncella para cada una, pero no. Aegon insiste en que compartan.

Cuando termina de desayunar, Visenya se acomoda la cota de escamas plateadas como la luna, se coloca el cinturón de cuero negro y envaina a Hermana Oscura, su espada de acero valyrio. Sus dedos se mueven de forma ágil sobre su cabello y es cuestión de segundos, antes que esté completamente trenzado. Luego lo comienza a unir con los anillos de oro y plata.

Visenya prefiere vestirse y acomodar su cabello, ella sola. No le gusta que las doncellas le cepillen el cabello por tanto tiempo que parece que se le va a terminar cayendo de tanto cepillado. Le gusta trenzarlo y colocarse los anillos, ella misma. No tiene la paciencia suficiente como para sentarse frente a un espejo y arreglarse tanto.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta su primo Daemon Velaryon.

— ¿Para qué lo preguntas? Si estaba haciendo algo, ya me has interrumpido —responde Visenya con tono neutral.

—Rhaenys quiere verte, nuevos asuntos de los que discutir.

— ¿Ahora eres el mensajero de mi hermana? —interroga enarcando una ceja dorada.

Daemon y Visenya siempre han tenido una relación distendida. Él se ha acostumbrado a su temperamento, a su sentido extraño del humor, a interpretar sus respuestas y callar para no provocar su furia. Se puede decir que Visenya siente un cierto aprecio por él.

— ¿Ahora tratas mal a una chica solamente porque se confundió? —replica Daemon.

— ¿La muchacha te ha ido con el cuento?

—En absoluto —contesta él—. Tus gritos se han escuchado desde el final del pasillo y no son fáciles de ignorar.

—La muchacha es una incompetente, es incapaz de distinguir entre mis gustos y los de Rhaenys. Daemon sonríe de medio lado.

—La muchacha no es una incompetente —dice en su defensa—. No te agrada porque es la favorita de Rhaenys.

Visenya comienza a andar en dirección a la puerta y cuando pasa junto a su primo, murmura con ironía:

—Será mejor que no haga esperar a Rhaenys.

**~ º ~**

Rhaenys se encuentra sentada en el trono de hierro cuando Visenya y Daemon entran en la estancia. La mirada de las dos hermanas se cruzan por breves segundos. La de Visenya es dura como el acero y la de Rhaenys es serena como las aguas de un río en calma.

Rhaenys lleva el cabello dorado suelto sobre sus hombros y luce un vestido negro con motivos rojos como la sangre. Mientras Visenya tiene la apariencia de una verdadera guerrera, Rhaenys tiene la apariencia de una princesa salida de una canción de bardos y juglares.

— ¿Dónde está Aegon? —pregunta Rhaenys a Daemon.

—Montó a Balerion antes que el sol saliera —responde su primo—, en dirección a Altojardín.

Visenya rueda los ojos con aburrimiento.

— ¿Para qué me has llamado, Rhaenys? —interroga—. No tengo todo el día, otros asuntos me aguardan.

—Como no puede ser de otro modo, tú siempre caracterizándote por tu paciencia inagotable, querida hermana.

—Y tú tan cordial como siempre, ¿me has llamado para escuchar tus palabras disfrazadas de falsa cortesía?

Rhaenys niega.

—Para nada, Visenya —responde—. Un emisario ha llegado desde Dorne.

Visenya camina hasta los pies del trono de hierro y le dice a su hermana:

—Discutiremos acerca del asunto, cuando bajes del trono y estemos a la misma altura.

Rhaenys se queda quieta por unos minutos y finalmente acepta bajar del trono. Una mesa con tres sillas está colocada en uno de los extremos de la habitación, las dos hermanas como Daemon, se dirigen hacía allí. Un rollo de pergamino se encuentra encima de la mesa. Rhaenys lo toma y lo extiende en dirección a Visenya.

Ella lo lee atentamente y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios.

—Los dornienses son ilusos si piensan que pueden independizarse del trono de hierro.

—Sus tácticas superaron a Aegon cuando intentó cruzar las Montañas Rojas —interviene Daemon—. ¿Sería prudente reconocerlos como una nación independiente?

Rhaenys responde:

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Tampoco es conveniente arriesgarnos y fracasar nuevamente.

—Con fuego y sangre, podemos arrasar Dorne con nuestros dragones como lo hicimos en la Batalla de Campo Fuego —dice Visenya—. Si independizamos a los dornienses, los demás territorios no tardaran en revelarse y pedir ser reconocidos como naciones también.

—Podríamos parlamentar con ellos, en un lugar neutral.

Visenya se pone de pie.

—Si ya tienes pensado darle la independencia a Dorne, no entiendo para que me has mandado llamar —dice severa—. Existen personas que utilizan una armadura de palabras llenas de fingida cortesía como es tu caso, y hay personas que utilizamos las armaduras de verdad.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Visenya se retira de la sala.


End file.
